


Tell her the honest truth

by hellareyna



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Internalized Homophobia, Jo being bad at flirting, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: Jo and Kelsey go shopping together the night after their first football player party.





	Tell her the honest truth

“It’s Jo, in Spanish. Do you know what that means?” She waited for a beat, “Ho.”

Kelsey cringed as her friend made the same stupid joke she had heard countless times before to two unsuspecting boys. It was so embarrassing. Jo was like a troublesome toddler that she had to remind to be polite and not use potty language. She was too confident. Jo really was her best friend and she loved her more than anyone, but she was so awkward sometimes.

Like how Jo was flirting with these two random guys in the mall right now. Kelsey didn’t think they went to Bouldin but Jo was still flirting and calling herself a hoe. It wasn’t right. She was tired of having to keep Jo on a metaphorical leash. 

Jo was now sucking on her smoothie straw a little bit too much as she made eye contact with one of the boys who didn’t seem to be appreciative of it. Why couldn’t Jo see that? It was so obvious. 

“Jo stop it!” Kelsey tried to whisper to her friend. She was so embarrassed. The boys were now laughing at Jo and it made her so mad. They didn’t even deserve her.

“What?” Jo said with a flirty grin to the mean boys who were now coming up with an excuse to leave.

Things like that annoyed Kelsey. It annoyed her how Jo had a total lack of awareness. She couldn’t see when she was awkward. Unlike her, Kelsey constantly was anxious and trying to mold herself to be the perfect girl. Perfect, because less than that wasn’t enough for her.

“Whatever, they’re not hot enough for me anyway,” Jo said with an eye roll as the two boys walked away from them to go to some made up appointment.

Kelsey smiled, “Who would be hot enough for you?” She preferred Jo when it was just them. Kelsey was able to see a side of Jo nobody else got to see.

“That guy from Daniel’s party. He was really fucking hot.” Jo replied staring off as if she was reminiscing about the distant past instead of a party less than 24 hours ago.

“Oh,” Kelsey said, disappointed, but she wasn’t sure why.

“Yeah, Zoya set me up with him.” Kelsey frowned again, “She has the best taste in everything, especially boys. Oh my God, I just fucking love that girl.”

Kelsey didn’t like Jo’s newfound admiration of Zoya. Zoya was mean and unrealistic and she dressed like a total goth. It sucked having all the girls act like Zoya was some kind of hero when Kelsey was the one who founded their team in the first place. The team wasn’t even acknowledging how much Kelsey was helping them. It was total bullshit.

“Isn’t it kinda annoying that she totally hijacked our team though?” Kelsey asked, fishing for sympathy.

“No, we needed help and better status and I think she can help us,” Jo said continuing to smile as she drank her smoothie.

Kelsey frowned, she felt left out despite being alone with Jo. The other girl didn’t seem to notice her frown as she dragged her into Forever 21 as soon as she had finished and thrown away her smoothie. They had come to the mall to go shopping for outfits if they ever went to a football party again, but Jo got distracted by Jamba Juice and Kelsey refused to go into a store with food.

The store was playing loud pop music that was overplayed on the radio and Jo was humming along while she searched through the racks. The clothes were bright and covered in cheesy sayings. Kelsey hated it, she preferred The Gap. Their clothes were a lot more plain, but Jo liked to dress really extra. They had that opposites attract vibe going on like that. 

Not that Kelsey liked Jo or something. She liked Daniel, she was normal. Everyone liked Daniel. He was the hottest guy in school why wouldn’t she also like him? Even Jo thought he had the bone structure of a god. 

“How’s this?” Jo asked holding up a t-shirt with Mickey Mouse wearing sunglasses.

“It’s super cute.” Kelsey lied. 

Jo went to try on the shirt and a pair of jeans in the changing room while Kelsey waited outside. She scrolled through Instagram on her phone and ended up on the page of a girl who was at Daniel’s party last night. The girl had posted really nice pictures from the party which Kelsey began to scroll through mindlessly. 

“How do I look?” Jo, who was now standing in front of Kelsey, asked.

Kelsey tried to control her face, knowing she would hate it, but then she actually looked at Jo. The shirt had looked so stupid before but when Jo wore it, it looked like high art. She didn’t have to fake a smile when she saw her.

“Actually, I love it. You should totally buy the shirt and the jeans look great.” Kelsey said enthusiastically. 

“Thanks, babe you always know what to say.” Jo hugged Kelsey and then went back to the changing room. 

Kelsey stared at the girl from the party on her phone again. Why did Jo have to hug her? Whenever she looked at pretty girls on Instagram or whenever Jo was too touchy-feely she felt angry at herself. 

She would never be perfect because she felt more looking at the girl on Instagram or getting a hug from Jo than when she made out with Daniel last night. He was perfect and so hot, what was wrong with her? 

“Are you ready to go?” Jo asked, back in her clothes, “I’m ready to check out.”

Kelsey nodded and walked over to the register with her, trying not to think about how nice Jo’s lips would feel against her own or how good her ass had looked in those jeans or how much she wanted to run her hands through her long black hair.

Jo bought her clothes and the cashier smiled at them as they left, “You two make an adorable couple,” She said. 

“Oh, we’re not a couple. I’m not gay,” Jo said blushing as she crushed Kelsey’s heart into a million pieces because she knew exactly why it made her sad when Jo talked about the boy from the party because that was how Kelsey wanted to talk about Jo. Because she loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Echosmith song "Tell her you love her" which is gay. Also if you don't think Kelsey and Jo are in love you're blind.


End file.
